


Call My Name, Human

by Greenknife



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Dominant Kuran Kaname, Egg Laying, Eggs, Human/Monster Romance, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should stop, KaZe is love, M/M, MerMay, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sea Monsters, Seme Kuran Kaname, Shameless Smut, Siren Kuran Kaname, Siren/Human Relationship - Freeform, Sirens, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Kiryuu Zero, Surprise! - Freeform, Top Kuran Kaname, Uke Kiryuu Zero, You Have Been Warned, although it is completed in June lol, are two different species, i guess, kind of, merfolk, too much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife
Summary: Another Prompt Fill, woohoo!!! This time is the Siren AU.Once a siren reaches adulthood, they will go through a seven days of mating season each year... This is the time of the year when their beautiful voices will be calling for a potential mate and also to perform courtship. However, when they discover alternative use of their supernatural ability, humans begin to learn more about the Ocean World.Siren Kaname has been calling for a potential mate for three years now but he has not been lucky. Kiryuu Zero is just a human working for the marine force. However, siren's call has the special ability to awaken human's dreams and fantasies and that is how Kaname becomes attracted to the human.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 17
Kudos: 220
Collections: Challenged Accepted! KZ/ZK, KanamexZero*





	Call My Name, Human

**Author's Note:**

> A super looooooooooong one-shot with a 10k++ words prompt fill, I know I know. I don't blame you if you don't want to read but I know someone out there will still enjoy long fics, hehe. 
> 
> This is honestly the longest one-shot I ever wrote. Now take a deep breath and enjoy the fic.

“Kaname nii-sama!”

“What is it, Yuuki?”

“I-I want to learn hunting!”

“No, it is too dangerous for an underage and cute siren like you. I am not letting any danger to get near you.”

“But-… Oh, he is gone…”

Yuuki is staring at the empty body of water, wondering if she should chase after him. Her brother is always the better and faster swimmer and he is also the most desirable bachelor in their sirens’ sanctuary…and so, she of course gave up the thought.

Despite she is hungry…

Her dear Kaname nii-sama has not hunt for 3 days already despite he has been returning home very late. Then, a lit lightbulb appear on her little head, yep, this is probably the only explanation, “Oh, so Kaname nii-sama is in heat…Hmm… Am I getting a sister-in-law soon?”

Yuuki is still a child so she does not understand how sensitive an adult siren can be during their kinds’ yearly mating season but sirens are born with sensitive instincts by nature so she can be quick to notice things. Especially when it concerns about her Kaname nii-sama, he has never paid attention to any female living in the same territory so the child of course notices his sudden change of behaviour.

“Well, since Kaname nii-sama is settling down. I can’t wait to grow up!”

Silly Yuuki, the child still have many years before her adult age.

Adult sirens’ lives aren’t as easy and carefree as when they were still children, especially when they have experience mating seasons. Rejections and denials of his or her body needs/wants always results an emotional impact, the sirens are under a lot of physical stress until he or she finally mates. Else, he or she will often act aggressively and violently, it is very common for sirens to get injured during mating. Yuuki is extremely grateful that her Kaname nii-sama has been gentle and warm as usual towards her.

“It’s Kaname sama!”

“Ka…Kaname sama!?”

“Oh my god! Kaname sama!”

The brown haired siren completely ignores those squealing sirens and some of them even attempt to approach and pin him. He dodges them skilfully and swims away in beautiful grace.

So anyway…what exactly is a siren? And nope, they are totally different species from merfolk despite they are both half fish and half human. 

The most obvious difference is their appearances. All mermaids and mermen are born with beautiful human features, unfortunately not their siren cousins. Well…there are some sirens can evolve themselves to a certain degree of good looks but most of them are not born with attractive features _naturally_ but hey, at least they have prettier tails.

Oh, and voices too, duh. 

Merfolk are harmless (to a certain degree) herbivores and they are extremely friendly towards humans. Mermaid princesses and merman princes are very curious about humans. Some can get so curious of them, they will approach humans and attempt to befriend them. Well… A word of advice, be careful when interacting with them because a human is most definitely weaker against an army of mermen, especially when they are all armed with sharp pointy weapons.

Sirens, on the other side, are carnivores that possess alluring and hypnotising voices. They are dangerous sea creatures that can reveal a human’s deepest and darkest desires, capable of even waking dreams that were suppressed and long forgotten. Listening to their voices can results in seeing hallucinations, sirens are sneaky and rather creative in finding methods to bring their targets to all unimaginable of suicidal acts. Even in sleep, humans are not spared from sirens, their dreams will got altered and controlled then the sirens proceed to hypnotise them sleepwalking towards their death.

Kaname and Yuuki are the most harmless sirens in their sirens’ sanctuary, they feed on fishes only. The young siren is a naturally cute, little girl and her adult brother, Kaname is a far better looking siren and both of them have a very beautiful, rare wine red coloured tails, especially Kaname’s. His scales shine in all beautiful shades of red under the sun, making him to appear absolutely godlike especially when he swims.

All female sirens want him and some male sirens too but he always rejects them all.

Since Kaname never consume humans, his voice can hardly be heard but his voice is absolutely beautiful even to his kind’s ears. The only time to hear his singing is during the mating season and he has been calling for his potential mate for a few years now but he still hasn’t found a suiter yet.

Lets’ just say that our handsome siren, Kaname sama, can be very, very picky about anything and everything, even food! There are times even his younger sister struggles to live together with him. Even every siren knows about the handsome siren is extremely strict and an absolute control freak, worse when it comes to his little sister’s diet: No humans on the table. 

Well, Kaname has the intention of move out when his sister reached the adult age. There is no suitable suiter for him here.

The swimming siren can feel the abnormal temperature changes in the currents and his instinct tells him that there will be a terrible storm very soon. Kaname swims quicker to reach his destination and his sharp sixth sense tells him today could be his last chance.

The brown haired siren can see those marine forces’ ships. Wonderful, his prey is still there.

Ah yes, humans are just like fishes and they are sirens’ preys.

Once in a while, there will be fishermen ships near sirens’ territory. Those fishing vessels steal more and more of sirens’ fishes as those human technologies continue evolving, especially the ones that regularly came to where Kaname and Yuuki’s sanctuary is. Sirens are known to be very territorial but they grow fearful at the sight of strange looking human inventions so they seek solution from the ancient and mysterious sea witch.

The Hooded Witch is the most beautiful female siren of the whole territory. She has revealed that when a siren consumes humans’ flesh, he or she becomes as beautiful as a merfolk therefore many sirens learnt to taking advantage of their supernatural singing ability to lure fishermen into their territory and kill them for their precious flesh. The sirens of other territories have adapted the culture of human hunting ages ago.

It was till recently that the sirens’ beauty secret was soon discovered by humans.

Fishermen gradually avoided all those identified sirens’ territories. Those sirens that substitute their fish diet to feed solely on human flesh get frustrated because they are all returning to their ugly appearances for having no humans’ flesh to consume. Human flesh had become such an addiction to them.

One _lucky_ day, there came a massive cruise ship.

Every siren, even Kaname and Yuuki expressed their displeasure because it attempts to cross their beautiful sanctuary to reach the other piece of land…even those petty fishermen has not dared to cross the boundaries. The sirens that consume humans’ flesh are the only sirens that hyped up about the incredible numbers of passengers on board, there were more than enough humans to feed the whole territory for a very long time.

Therefore, they plan an assault.

Those violent sea creatures have successfully destroyed the large vessel, sinking the ship and trapping all those survived humans in their territory. The passengers are imprisoned on the siren’s island.

Lucky and unluckily for the victims, there is surprisingly enough land to live and survive. On this isolated island, there are all kinds of edible plants and have a few drinkable sources, like the streams and waterfall. Since the sirens live underneath the island and also the surroundings of the island. There is absolutely no escape for those destined to become sirens’ food.

Shortly after the assault, sirens’ mating season comes by. Two human ships comes by again near the borders of sirens’ sanctuary again but the sirens are all too occupied taking care of their heats, not one cared about the little numbers of marine polices. They aren’t greedy and reckless creatures.

Not our beloved Kaname though.

Apparently, the handsome siren has finally found one potential mate. There is this interesting human whom he has discovered when he was calling for his ideal mate on the first night of the mating season.

One of the two ships regularly patrols outside the sirens’ territory but the brown haired siren is only interested in the one that is much smaller and always stayed still. Kaname swims to the furthest rock still located within the sanctuary. It is the only one that is the closest towards that particular boat and he also gets a smooth surface to sit on top of, he finds the beautiful scenery above water rather enjoyable although he can be easily spotted, especially during broad daylight.

However, it is a misty day on the sea today. 

“Captain Zero.”

“Report in.”

“Yes, sir! Sorry, w-we…still cannot detect anything at all.”

Kiryuu Zero gives out a very frustrating sigh.

Noting the gloomy sky, he instructs his crewmate, “A terrible storm is coming, inform our sister that we are returning. We shall sail again when the sky is clearer.”

Dizziness suddenly blurs out his vision and he loses his balance, he holds onto the edge of his table for support before he falls onto the floor.

“A-are you alright, sir?”

“I-I’m fine… It is just the lack of sleep, that’s all…” He reaches for his mug. The young man can risk nothing and he must not fall asleep again until he is sure that his men are all absolutely safe and returned to the shore.

He quietly sips his 30th cup of coffee.

Captain Kiryuu Zero, age 21 and is the captain and the leader on this search assignment. The whole crew depends on his leadership on this assignment and their mission is to find the missing passenger ship. They are a new team organised by the marine police headquarters.

Humans has just starting to learn more about the ocean world after they finally admit that technology advancement apparently does not solve all their problems, like the unsolved mystery of fishermen keep going missing on a very particular part of the sea. The missing passenger cruise ship finally brings the whole human world’s attention on one particular sirens’ territory. 

The new generation of marine forces and navies are only recently made aware of the existence of legendary sea creatures: sirens and mermaids. The new generation have been going offshore to discouraging fishermen to go near those “red-light zones” on the sea. It works very well until now. 

The marine force is sceptical about sending their best men therefore they assign the mission to the newly promoted captain.

Ever since the silver haired captain and his team begin their search around this dangerous part of the ocean, they have found nothing, unfortunately. To be exact, what they are searching for has been well hidden from them.

Zero has heard a beautiful voice in his sleep on their first offshore night, of course the captain instantly identified that it was a “siren’s call”. The evil voice succeeds making him revisit one of his darkest and most nasty dreams yet his consciousness was totally trapped in the dream and he was unable to wake up.

His co-captain was on duty that night and sees him sleepwalking. That was how Zero was saved from his death.

The captain’s encounter experience with a mysterious siren is immediately shared among the team. The whole team has been commanded to stay on high alert especially when they are out patrolling and their captain has been refusing to sleep since he has more control of himself when he is awake.

On the third day, Kiryuu Zero is already able to identify and confirm that there is only one siren and a male. The siren appears to be targeting the captain alone, based on the simple fact that his patrol team is safe and unharmed. The silver haired human hears the same voice singing the same lyrics for three days now and it is getting annoying when he is in a terrible mood since he hasn’t sleep for days.

_“I can give you what your heart really desires.”_

_“I can make your dreams truly come true.”_

_Oh just fuck off already!_

The questionable most desirable bachelor siren, Kaname, has been trying to lure this mysterious human into his trap and he called for him for three days and nights already. Three. THREE! How can there be any human immune to a siren’s call ~~especially from a voice like his~~?

On his first night, his target was about to jump into the siren’s open arms, except it didn’t happen because a worthless human stole him from the siren.

The siren was absolutely furious and completely lost his calm nature. He unleashed his wrath and literally went rampage, he even succeed cutting and crushing a huge rock and it became what he is currently sitting on.

The intelligent siren is aware of his aggressive outburst therefore he is avoiding having too much interaction with his younger sister, he wants to keep her absolutely safe from his wrath and terrible mood swings.

Kaname’s wine coloured eyes darken and all fins straighten then he dives into the ocean. He dashes towards the ships on full speed. If his human won’t answer to his calling, he’ll just lure his crewmen and threaten him to surrender.

Never before the brown haired siren has ever question his own skills and power and now, Kaname feels his pride and ego absolutely shattered by this stubborn and difficult human.

Yet, he still hopelessly refuses to give up.

Poor silver haired human literally survives and dependant on caffeine and he swears to never drink coffee ever again. Every moment his mug ran out of coffee, he will get extremely grumpy and every member of his crew will have to face his rage. Well since their captain is recognised as their sex icon in this team, they take everything in like real men. Oh yes, they all secretly agree on the fact that their captain is sexy.

They fantasise about the silver haired beauty a bit too much.

It makes Kaname extremely angered and disgusted. As his seductive voice captures those weak, petty humans’ heart and mind under siren’s spell, with his supernatural ability, he can easily tempts each of them to submit into their sexual desires of…well, his target. The possessive sea creature is in a foul mood, he is enraged that his potential mate has such disgusting, perverted admirers.

_Kiryuu Zero. Is. Mine._

Soon.

Well anyway, the brown haired siren is now proven and convinced he is as powerful as he knows he is, else it makes no sense why he is able to lure and play with those stupid humans’ mind. It does not justify the reason his power is not working on his prey, at all!?

When Kiryuu Zero steps out from the captain’s cabin to get more coffee, he suddenly notices something is very wrong. Well, the siren’s call is still loud and clear but the whole atmosphere on the ship feels uneasy and uncanny. First of all, they are not moving at all despite their captain has instructed them to navigate their return route.

It takes a while for his slow mind to process, he only then notices his subordinates are all behaving oddly… No, it is as if they are under control or possessed. They are wandering on the deck aimlessly, some are moaning and some are crying… He can hear laughter coming from somewhere…

The whole scene is like something straight out from a horror movie!

There is even one person jumping into the deep ocean in the background and a few more trying to imitate what the stupid guy did…

The empty mug drops onto the deck floor.

Kiryuu Zero’s worst nightmare came true… He buries his face in his palms. What an awful timing, he is almost at the edge of passing out too. The captain has overly underestimated this sea creature and now he is showing off his true ability as a very powerful siren. Now the captain has to find a way to save his crewmates. 

_“Come to me now so I can hold you, your comrades will be spared and freed.”_

_Well fuck, no option number two?_

Zero storms into the main deck and grabs one random crewmate by his collar, saving him from crawling into the cold, dark waters. The captain even gives the man a hard slap on the cheek, an attempt to break him free from the siren’s spell.

“I…! Cap…Captain Zero!” Zero is somewhat relieved that the pain actually works.

“Prepare me a boat now.”

He will gladly take the only option offered as long as his subordinates can be saved from the siren.

Those ships start moving again, the handsome sea creature submerges into the deep sea. From the bottom of the sea, he can see them changing their directions then they are slowly moving away and sailing towards where they came from. He can feel his target’s presence is no longer on his targeted ship anymore.

The sensitive fin ears flaps when he hears an unnatural noise from above. 

Ah, so his plan works. He sees a much smaller motorboat moving to give way for the bigger ships.

Kaname immediately swims back to his rock and he continues singing to his mate, guiding him closer and closer to him. The siren is absolutely curious of this human. It has been so difficult to prey on him, this human should worth his efforts or the siren will be disappointed.

Deep inside, Kaname is already overwhelmed in excitement.

After all, it is the siren’s secret all-time wish, to mate with someone he truly desires. He has been left sexual frustrated and miserable for far too long. His lower part of the long tail is swaying at a joyful rhythm in the waters and he doesn’t even realise how out of character he is acting or he is aware that he is currently breaking the golden law for being a predator in the ocean world.

He is not supposed to feel anything towards his prey.

The small boat finally approaches the handsome siren. Kaname’s wine coloured eyes are caught by surprise of how beautiful his mate is, silver hair and lavender eyes… Those obvious dark circles under those crystal eyes tell him exactly how many days he has not been sleeping. Kaname is absolutely in love and his eyes are already clouded with lust. Nope, the siren refused to admit the real truth that he is sex deprived and skin starved ~~despite he is openly expressing those feeling to the human~~.

Is three nights (ahem, years) worth the wait?

Fuck YES! Kiryuu Zero is worth it every seconds of it. 

“Stop singing already, you are annoying.” Zero glared, blush is difficult to miss because of the human’s pale skin. “And stop ogling at me! Damn perverted siren!”

Nice, lean body and skinny, long legs. Oh yes, those clothes must be gone. 

The siren shamelessly continues to eye rape the human, “Kaname is my name, _Zero_.”

Kiryuu Zero frowns and he does not want to know how the sea creature knows his name.

“You act too friendly towards a human, like a merman.”

Zero’s taunt does the magic. The comment annoys Kaname so much that tip of his tail splashes water at the human, mistaking a siren as a merfolk or to compare them both in front of a siren is an _insult_ to these proud creatures. Believing that they are one of the best predators in the ocean world and the sirens reckon their kind more superior to their herbivore cousins.

This human knows a lot about the sea world. Very interesting.

The siren bends down his upper body, grabs onto the human’s wrist and with an effortless pull, his prey falls into his welcoming arms. His strong tail effortlessly snaps the boat in half with just one powerful hit. The siren’s physical appearance doesn’t look like he is much stronger than the human but his strength and the long tail has proven the naïve human wrong.

Beautiful things must always take extra precaution, lesson learnt but it is already too late for regrets.

“Release me, pervert!” The silver haired human demands, he is at an absolute powerless and vulnerable state. The brown haired siren knows that too and only hums in reply, enjoying their close contact. 

Right now, they are in a very awkward position. Zero is stuck sitting on top of Kaname’s hips…or tail, whatever, and back facing him. This siren may be his chair but he is a very uncomfortable one. Well, the siren’s isn’t trying to be one anyway.

Kaname is still firmly holding his human’s wrists but it is Zero’s other two limbs that does not dare to do anything, not even trembling. There is a perfect reason for Zero act still and frozen, mainly because there is something _huge_ poking his bottom… Nope, he’d rather not think about it.

Yep, he has to think about something else…

Annoyingly, the siren leans in and is purring so sweetly beside his ear and the defenceless human can feel his ear is tingling… The sensation creates pure pleasure straight down to his groin. Ears are one of his weaker and sensitive spots… Zero bites on his trembling lip and swears and curses the siren mentally. 

“Oh, sirens and merfolk are two different species,” Kaname plays along since he is curious if he is able to tease his human into submission. “Allow me show you the differences between a merman and a male siren.”

“Well…where should we start…? Ah, merfolk have proper fingers, like you humans do, we have claws… Be careful now, Zero, they are very sharp.”

Those fragile limbs are at Kaname’s mercy but he is trying to be as gentle as he can be, he doesn’t want to wound his human yet… The siren’s words successfully bring Mr. Curious’s attention to the sea creature’s only limbs… Zero’s amethyst eyes widen at the sight of them. Well, Zero isn’t sure if they can be classified as hands at all…

Long, sharp claws grew out from the ends of each finger and surprisingly these sea creatures have five fingers too! Although their fingers are much shorter than humans and they only have a single phalanx on each finger and, disturbingly, they are webbed… Zero can see the thin membrane connecting each finger…perhaps they are actually the paws of a sea creature? Zero starts shivering when he realise how _cold_ the siren’s skin feels.

The siren’s skin feels exactly like a human’s except he is has no warmth. 

Kaname guides those warm hands to _feel_ his icy body and he is certainly impressed by how flexible the human is when he bends them towards his body. He loves these long, thin fingers and the way they twitch nervously when they touch on the scaly parts on his torso. It is a cute reaction. The siren leans close to his human’s ear again and licks the outer ear.

He whispers softly, “A siren’s body has more scales than a merfolk…although my body is certainly has less scales than normal male sirens. I can feel your warmth and I love your touch.”

“…Bastard.” That sexy voice is like a sin…

The exploration continues and his hands reaches to the sides of the siren’s waist, Kiryuu Zero gulps nervously, his hands are touching lower and lower parts of the sea creature’s body… His fingers are now touching the rougher and bigger sized scales on his tail, by where hips are but cheeky Kaname has not allowed his human’s fingers to miss two of his pelvic fins. Zero is of course smart enough to get the hint: a pair of pelvic fins means he also owns a pair of claspers… His head is screaming at him to get out and stay away from the dangerous sea creature, he knows that but there is nothing he can do.

“Merfolk breathe through lungs and sirens breathe through gills… Sirens can have different number of sets, some have only two and some with seven. I, myself have total sets of seven and you are currently touching my fourth set.”

Zero’s mind tries to focus on the siren’s explanation.

“How-…AH!” The human really just want to ask an innocent question…

A sudden, playful hip trust from the lean body which Zero is currently sitting on, the siren’s erection nicely slips in between the human’s curves. Kaname gets rewarded a really sexy and lewd moan from his prey and he smirks in victory.

_How erotic._

The pleasure is a sin itself and Kaname is the name. Kiryuu Zero really should not be reacting to a man of a different species. Oh Gods, please forgive his bisexual soul. This half-man is just too attractive and irresistible and being an appearance judger, he can’t help but to surrender at first sight of the siren’s handsome face.

”Mermen usually hide their penises under an opening in this part of their tail.” Kaname is pleased by his prey’s adorable reaction so he continues to tease him by rocking his hips, “We male sirens have claspers… We normally use only one of two during our yearly mating season… Of course, your wish is my command and I can penetrate both inside you. I am more than ready to let you feel good, Zero.”

_Fuck!_

This siren knows too much! Well, Zero is now absolutely sure this siren is desperate to get into his pants. He does have doubts of the sea creature’s real intention on the night when he suddenly dreamt all of those dark, disgusting sexual fantasies… He has absolutely forgotten about all of them after he is done with puberty!

Hey now, not all living creatures knows how to mate and breed instantly once they reach adult age, well…definitely not humans. Our rebellious teenage Kiryuu Zero was going through his puberty exactly like all normal teenagers will do. All boys experience wet dreams at least once in their lifetime but the silver haired rebel just happen to get _slightly_ too curious about those half-human sea creatures’ privates during his biology class…

“Just find and fuck a female instead!” Zero can feel his desire is stirring inside his skinny tight pants.

“I am a siren and I fulfil humans’ desires and dreams,” Kaname chooses to completely ignore the only logical solution to his problem.

“Mine are none of your concern, siren.”

“Oh, I insist! Now allow me to make yours a dream come true. You can call me Kaname.”

“Never!”

The brown haired siren frees one of his arms so he can rips the annoying garment off his human, his pretty human has to give him more of his soft skin. In the terrified eyes of silver haired beauty, having the sea creature lifting one life threatening claw at him is actually a frightening sight. He certainly does not expect it to be just a scratch on his uniform…and the fabric gets cut way too easily, as if it is made of paper.

“Did I scare you?”

“Dare to make me bleed and I’ll make you sorry.”

“Kukuku…I’ll be careful. Now, watch carefully.”

The handsome siren is demonstrating to Zero that his claws are indeed, razor sharp. The pair of bright lavender eyes watches how those claws does its’ job of getting him naked to reveal his pale skin for the wine coloured eyes’ to view and enjoy. Kaname’s eyes immediately darken from lust and hunger. This silver haired man is certainly an appetising and delicious human, nah, not in a consumable way but Zero is definitely too luscious to let go of from just one heat. 

The siren’s icy palm is in contact with his human’s chest while the sharp claws are working on the belt… Kaname, like all sirens, they do not understand why humans like to put on complicated clothing to cover their body. Zero hisses uncomfortably and his body is shivering at the cold touch. The human attempts to free himself from the sea creature’s iron grip but the said creature is not even budging at his desperate attempts.

Kaname licks his lips when he is done through the hassle of stripping his prey. He earns the sight of his human’s beautiful naked glory, it is such a magnificent view for his eyes to enjoy. He is attentive when caressing Zero’s flat stomach and eyes shining with anticipation, “What a body…and you’ll also look sexy with my eggs inside of you.”

_Fucking hell!_

Kiryuu Zero feels absolutely exposed and naked and the pale skin is already burning in scarlet. Well the silver haired human knows sirens have the ability to awaken a person’s secret, darkest desires but when this siren has the potential to fulfil all of his dirty kinks and vulgar fetishes, he feels so ashamed of himself because those have been secretly hiding from all of his past relationships… Zero does not what to be thought of as a freak. All of those wet dreams and sexual fantasies are the worst memory he has ever created and forgotten…

The siren is fucking listing each and every of them at his regretful face.

Zero is furious.

Zero is miserable.

Zero is embarrassed.

Zero just wants to die _now_.

The handsome siren finds his human’s reactions absolutely cute and charming, he cannot resist the urge to cuddle him and gives a lick on the blushing cheek.

So anyway… Yes, _male_ sirens lay eggs and yes again, Zero knows it.

Mermaids give birth to merbabies and when a pair of merfolk mates, they mate for life. Their cousin sirens however don’t. Not just because sirens aren’t mammals but most are cold-blooded and cold hearted, they are born lack of feelings. Adult sirens will experience heats during yearly mating seasons and they last for only seven days a year. Each siren’s heats can occur differently depending on his and her health and age. 

During one sirens’ copulation session, there is only a 50% chance that the male siren will produce and push their eggs into the female siren’s womb. Then, the impregnated female will take care of the rest of the breeding process by herself…from egg fertilisation until the birth of a chibi siren.

Sometimes, it is highly likely for the females to reject the male’s eggs since most sirens, males and females likewise, only mate to enjoy the sexual intercourse rather than being serious about the actually breeding their own offspring.

In this particular sirens’ sanctuary of where Kaname and Yuuki lives, the number of new births is critically low when comparing with other territories despite there are a lot more females than males. This valuable fact is still unknown to the human world. 

“No, seriously… I can’t give you children. Just leave me alone.”

“I don’t need descendants so don’t worry.”

Exactly, this siren does not care but he refuses to just fuck anyone despite his body is already in heat. Kaname is unique from other sirens.

Just like his birth parents, Haruka and Juri.

Kaname’s and Yuuki’s parents have a very odd behaviour of travelling to different sirens’ territories to produce a son and a daughter before they move away to another sirens’ territory again to repeat the same behaviour over again. They are not proper parents at all, all sirens are not, the siblings rarely see their birth parents when they are growing up. One day without even a goodbye, the parents just disappeared and left.

Once, the brown haired siren met a family of travelling merfolk family during hunting. Since the merfolk are overly friendly by nature, they explained to the siren that his parents are imitating the merfolk’s culture although they do not understand the reason behind the sirens’ decision to leave without their children.

When the handsome siren finally reached adult age and observing for almost three years of how other adult sirens behave, he learns and discovers many interesting facts about his kind:

“Fun” fact number one, a male siren can impregnate many female sirens during the mating season since they are more likely to have heats than females. Pregnant females cannot experience heat.

“Fun” fact number two, specifically to this territory, most females only want to breed a certain male siren’s eggs (spoiler alert, cough cough cough, it is Kaname’s). Therefore, courting is becomes a new behaviour although it is adapted from another siren’s territory and many more males are learning, practising and mastering the art of courtship.

“Fun” fact number three, a siren has the same short lifespan as a human, applies to the merfolk too, at least they are coping very well and many eventually give in to become a mother to avoid their kind becoming an endangered species. 

Procreation of a siren is a lot more difficult comparing to the process of producing a merbaby. A male siren’s eggs apparently require two to three years to fertilise and hatch and the mother normally only give birth to one survivor… Sometimes, siren breeding has high possibility that it will never happen since this process depends on the female siren’s willingness and determination.

Those eggs are very vulnerable things, once removed from the body, they become food.

Believe it or not, not all sirens have a completely developed brain when they reach adulthood and most of his kind actually lacked in common sense.

Good for them.

_“My darling.”_

The brown haired siren is singing again.

Unknown to the silver haired human, it is Kaname’s song of courtship… If any siren finds out that Kaname’s beautiful voice is singing only for a human to hear. Oh, this will easily make any siren jealous. Well truthfully, it is the female sirens that will get envious during the mating season, they are more emotional than the males.

The song’s lyrics is about nothing but sex, kinks and fetishes which he decides to perform on his human, he wants to satisfy and fulfil all of his wishes and dreams. The song is also a politer method to warn any nearby sirens to stay away.

Sirens will only act possessive towards their target during heat. 

Our favourite human is experiencing caffeine withdrawal at the wrong place and the wrong time. As the song of courtship has no significant differences to the siren’s call to a human, Zero becomes absolutely hooked and trapped under Kaname’s influence. His mind is under the powerful siren’s control and he is seeing hallucinations of the sea creature raping him and all of his tied up crewmates are watching their whole intercourse. 

It is terrifying nightmare, all thanks to the insane siren named Kaname!

“It is…oh…I-I can’t! Ah! S-stop… Uhh… D-damn siren! F-f-fuck…! Let me go!”

_“So tight and full… Spread your legs wider, let me go deeper.”_

Zero’s amethyst eyes are clouded and out of focus while he gets mentally screwed by Kaname’s seductive voice. The siren’s cold palms are all over the human’s bare skin, the warmth is absolutely perfect and pleasant to the cold creature but it is the opposite for poor Zero, it is shivering cold and sickening uncomfortable especially when he has nothing on to protect himself.

Oh no, Captain Kiryuu Zero will not submit to the sea creature, NEVER!

Now, Kiryuu Zero is not just a stubborn man but also a very difficult human, exactly like when Kaname tried and failed for three nights to lure the captain into his trap. Zero is capable of reacting in such extreme violence towards Kaname, he is willing to risk his life. Despite the human is deeply locked within the hallucination the handsome siren has created, his human has a remarkable willpower.

Those wine coloured eyes are lustfully watching his human’s pretty hands touching at all the right places. The siren feels no pride or achievement despite his targeted victim is now under his control… He is a very intelligent siren, it should be no surprise that he will utilising this chance to learn all of his human’s sensitive spots.

Seeing his beautiful prey is still in-control and sane, Kaname builds up an urge to break him.

Regardless of his displeasure at the strong minded human and his sudden strange thoughts, Kaname continues to carefully and gently holding his human while he continues singing and watching Zero touches himself.

The right hand’s fingers are fingering his hole loose and he knows he needs to prepare himself for the siren’s penetration. The left hand is stroking his own cock, giving it the attention that the sea creature is unable to give. The silver haired human prefers to have his partner doing all work and he enjoys the whole passionate treatment, starting from the foreplay until the cleaning. With this siren however, since he is not going to allow those nasty claws to get inside him, he has to pleasure himself.

Zero is putting on such a beautiful and sexy show for the brown haired siren’s to watch, Kaname is more determined to make his human feel good than ever.

Inside the human’s head, Kaname is already double penetrating Zero while the pale body gets hung exactly above the water level, allowing the siren’s sex to penetrate him so easily. With the human’s four limbs are chained, he won’t be able to struggle or fight back against him. Still, the siren just wants to break this human so bad, the beautiful human has stirred up something foreign and dangerous that the handsome siren does not even know that he is capable of.

Being fully capable of controlling his human’s mind is not enough.

“Ugh… F-fuck you, siren… Get out of my fucking mind!”

Zero already has all five fingers thrusting in and out but the siren’s still encouraging, pushing him to go deeper, to be greedier and to be hornier. The human moans in displeasure and pain with tears in his beautiful eyes.

_“Feel the pleasure, focus on the pleasure spot. There is no pain when you enjoy it.”_

Suddenly, Kaname’s heat finally hits and his body now becomes as warm as a human’s. To the brown haired siren, it is actually a great feeling, warmth is the most wonderful sensation. Zero has not noticed though since he is still completely trapped in the sexy hallucination but the siren knows his human’s mind will be free very shortly.

“Fuck…!” White substance spurts out from the tip of the human’s cock.

The brown haired siren has officially finished his song of courtship…sort of. He does not want to do any more serious thinking because his brain is now useless and not capable of constructing lyrics or rhythm anymore. Regrettably, the siren has not gets what he wanted and he really, really wanted to see his human mind broken. Now, his mind is filled with all sexy images of his beautiful prey, he need to fuck.

“Zero.” The handsome siren breathes beside his fatigued human’s ear as he hooks up those two thin legs, lifting the lean body up as if the human weights nothing and spreads those limbs wide. Kaname positions one of his erection at the loosen hole. The tip of the appendage is poking at the gaping entrance, giving it a nice tease and giving Zero a clear hint of what is about to happen.

Kaname ignores Zero’s weak whimper.

It is a rare to see Kiryuu Zero to be weakened so much until he can’t even lift a finger. The poor human is at the edge of passing out, he is too fatigue and very drowsy…until he catches the sight of the siren’s two hard-ons. He starts struggling violently and wants nothing but to run away when he realises what Kaname wants to do. The siren is monstrous in size when he is fully erect, there is absolutely no fucking way the claspers can be shoved inside of him without destroying him.

One of the siren’s large appendages forcefully invades into him, it is going much deeper than his fingers can ever reach, the silver haired human helplessly cries out in pain. He can feel his insides burning hot… Honestly, Zero never enjoys to be penetrated by force, whether it is his ex-lover or this sea creature. 

“Ugh…F-fuck! Get out of me!”

No way, it is too early to stop.

The aroused appendage is only half inside the warmth, Kaname is not satisfied and needs more of Zero. The siren lowers his head and shuts his brawling human up by sealing their lips together and swallowing all of the sweet moans and cries, pleased as no words can be formed or heard. As the siren continues thrusting slowly, his arousal is going further, deeper inside the tight, wet heat.

Sex and Kiryuu Zero’s naked body are everything inside Kaname’s clouded mind, three years of supressing desires and ignoring his body’s needs almost make him lost control of himself during his first taste of sex, this is the best feeling ever.

Oh no, the siren certainly knows that mating will give him nothing but absolute pleasure and satisfaction yet he strictly holds himself under control. In the past three years of sexless mating season, he restricts himself from submitting and surrendering to his heats, he refuses to pounce onto any available body to clench his sexual thirst or to satisfy his hunger for sex. It is extremely unhealthy for his body, he knows it too.

Kaname is just too proud because he is the most beautiful siren in the territory.

The brown haired siren’s high self-control and strict discipline makes him a stoic and authoritative figure in the eyes of many sirens, some admires him and some hates him. However, Kaname is a very powerful siren, whether it is his intelligence or strength, no one siren living in the same sanctuary can match him. He is also capable of destroying whoever dares to cross with him.

…But not this human. Kiryuu Zero is more than just his prey and/or victim, the siren has granted his human permission to challenge him and he even tolerates his stubbornness. They only met less than an hour ago. Could it be…love at first sight?

_You are heat talking, Kaname._

The handsome siren convinces himself in his head.

“You took me in perfectly… Good boy.” Kaname releases the human’s red and swollen lips and continues moaning in pure pleasure as the slender figure on top of him begins rocking and creating wonderful friction on his sex…

It is also an absolute erotic sight.

The siren’s saliva has aphrodisiac effect to humans’ minds, a secret unknown to sirens and humans until now, Kiryuu Zero happens to be the first human to discover this and it is an extremely powerful drug. The silver haired human’s lower half is starving for attention. His behind is tingling and dripping juice; his shaft is rock hard and pre-cum is already leaking from the tip… His whole body and mind want nothing but to fuck.

“…Why am I so horny…? Did you fucking drug me…?”

“Hmm… Ah,” Kaname understands immediately what is happening. “Honestly, I never know siren’s kisses can drug a human… But surely, sex feels a lot better to you now?”

“No. So move your lazy ass and fuck me!”

“Call my name, Zero and say please.” Kaname teases him with a hip trust, making his appendage dives deeper inside his human. 

Zero moans out in pleasure and his inside walls are greedily clamping down and sucking on the large erection… It feels good enough to make the siren losses his mind.

“Fuck.” Kaname curses and submits into his human’s command.

Five minutes, literally, into the penetration then the siren comes and fills his human up. Kaname just cannot hold himself from the releasing early, Zero proves to him that he has more skills and experience in sex.

The siren watches his softened and shrunk clasper slip out and thick white substance slowly leaking out from the gaping hole. That is surprisingly hot scene to watch in the siren’s eyes, it makes Kaname aroused again…especially when the human is smirking so sexily at him… Hmm, does he naively assume that it is over?

Well, Zero hasn’t come yet and his hand is lazily pumping his dick.

“Round two…”

Kaname’s heat isn’t over yet and his other clasper is still in stiff and hard, it is standing proudly, straight and tall and the siren has intentionally showing it to those terrified amethyst eyes.

“…The fuck…?” Zero gasps in horror.

The human watches how the large appendage penetrates inside him, again, the white substance gushes out of his hole from being overloaded. Second round of penetration is a lot smoother experience than the first for both the siren and his human, Kaname is able to thrust in and out with ease with the help of lubrication. Due to his human is still under the effect of the incredible aphrodisiac, the moment when the large sex enters deep inside his warmth, his body is already bouncing and rocking on Kaname’s clasper, to matches his pace.

Zero is a moaning mess now.

The handsome siren is deeply attracted to the beautiful moans and so he turns his human around to face him while he continues grinding without mercy… Clear amethysts meet the alluring wines and Kaname bring Zero closer towards him and seal their distance with a kiss. The creature’s sudden romantic act surprises the beautiful human, he has not expect such romantic act from a cold-blooded creature.

_Impossible, sirens don’t have any feelings._

Lovemaking with Kaname feels a lot better compared with Zero’s past partners and one-time flings, every one of them… This thought is absolutely insane and disturbing. However, he will rather choose death than forced into a sex toy of a perverted sea creature. His poor body is not made to have sex with and he is not keen to die a sweet death either…because he is probably won’t be allowed to have rest especially when the siren is in heat…exactly like what is happening now.

The thoughts are cut short when a familiar hot feeling inside him brings the silver haired human back to reality…and Zero comes again, he can feel that there is a lot more siren’s cum released inside him this time… His hole is already brimming with cum!

No good, cleaning is definitely a nightmare.

When those amethyst eyes ensure that the monster cock has pulled out from his bum, he collapses and leans onto Kaname’s cold body… This cold figure suddenly feels a lot like a comfortable bed to him now… Our poor Zero really has overestimated his own stamina, now the body and mind is completely overwhelmed from the mind control and two rounds of real sex. His consciousness is slowly drifting away by extreme exhaustion…

“Sleep now, Zero. You deserve a nap.” The sated siren sings him a calming lullaby.

Thick, heavy black clouds are rushing towards them…and Kaname’s finned ears flutters. His sensitive nose also catches the changing smell of the ocean, his nature instinct is warning him that the storm is going to hit early and it is a terrible one too.

Kaname needs a more private and safer place during the mating season and the sirens’ sanctuary is not an option. The siren will not allow his human to get into any form of contact with the other humans on their island. He also won’t allow other sirens to touch his human since they might eat him since he is no different from those humans.

Kaname wants Kiryuu Zero to belong solely to himself. 

The brown haired siren brings his sleeping beauty to his secret hideout, a location that is a distance away from the sirens’ sanctuary and unknown to the human world. The siren and his prey are now safe and undisturbed in their little world, rather romantic really.

An abandoned pirate ship, the keel, bilge and rudder of the ship had been completely wrecked. The magnificent vessel is sitting by the edge of the seabed that is in the beautiful colour of the sea and there is nothing more beyond the horizon. It is rather unbelievable to imagine what mysterious tragic she has encountered.

When Kiryuu Zero wakes up, his whole body is sore and it is painful to move. He finds himself lying naked and cold on a flight of stairs… As he tries to sit up, he freezes when he realise the coldness is coming above him, his shining lavender eyes catches the creepy sea creature staring at him with intense affection…

_He is such a creepy pervert!_

The human attempts to shove the creep away but the siren is refuses to budge. 

“Good morning, Zero.” Kaname leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek…like lovers will normally do, Zero is stunned by the siren’s behaviour…it is so human-like.

“…Where are we?”

“Welcome to my haven. I know humans cannot stay in the water for too long but I can’t get any further than here.”

“…Get off me.” Zero demands impatiently.

“So rude.”

The silver haired human eventually gets what he asked for but not without attempting to hit the sea creature. He gets splashed by water in return for his rough attitude when the brown haired siren back dives into the water…perhaps he is not so human after all. The siren is gracefully swimming in the shallow waters, Zero is finally able to see his surroundings. The siren lifts his upper body above the water level and those wine coloured eyes continue to stare at his human again.

“Come and join me, Zero.”

Lifting his head and look at the top of the stairs, Kiryuu Zero is able to see the blue sky, he is amazed at the beautiful shade of blueness. He forces his sore body to stand on his wobbly feet… With the support from the walls, he slowly limps his way down the stairs. The flood level is rather high. Our favourite human’s height at 181CM and when he finally reaches the end of the stairs, the water level is at his knee level. Well, there’s plenty of water to allow the siren to breathe and move around.

…Like a private swimming pool.

“Well?”

Truthfully, Kaname has never been inside this ship before despite claiming this place as his own…to be specific, it is actually a birthday gift from his best friend. Zero just stares at the siren that is swimming around him… The amethyst eyes are in awe, he never realise the impressive length of this sea creature until the siren is swimming in circle and trapping him within an arm’s reach…

“You are free to move and look around this ship, I don’t mind.”

So they begin their little exploration tour.

It is a flooded galley and the silver haired human is relieved to find plenty of canned food and preserved food jars inside the messy, dusty cupboards… There appears to have a lot of dry foods as well but many of them have been soaking in seawater. With a little help from the siren’s sharp claws, the human examines all of stacked up sacks and they are full of dry grains and rice, unfortunately only the ones sitting on the highest top are safe enough to be consumed.

“I am going to hunt food for you, you know.”

“… Actually I think there’s enough…” _for the both of us_. Zero swallows the rest of his words, not because he is unsure if a siren can consume human’s food but is bewildered by his insane thought of befriending his rapist and kidnapper.

_I must be going crazy._

“I won’t poison you. I still need you until the end of my mating season.”

Kiryuu Zero’s mind is somewhere else though…

Well, speaking of poison, that is a wonderful idea! The silver haired human knows that chocolate is deadly to many animals, it is definitely potentially poisonous to the half-human too but sadly he did not find any on this ship.

“How are you going to have time to hunt if you are going to screw me once every three hours?”

“Hmm… You are right, Zero.” There aren’t any edible fishes in the surrounding area and that herd of sharks know very well that the surrounding water belongs to him.

Their exploration tour continues in silence.

The most precious resource Zero can find is sealed barrels of fresh water and surprisingly, alcohol… Lots of alcohol, bottled and barrelled, all carefully sealed and stored away in the drier section of the equally spacious and flooded store behind the staircase, located right opposite the galley.

“This actually looks like a pirate ship…” The marine captain is able to recognise the familiar layout structure. Normally different types of ships have all variety of different layouts, depending on the size of the vessel and the owner’s preference.

Captain Kiryuu Zero has his doubts because these are all very sumptuous and extravagant interior setups, he will never be able to identify from the massive size of the galley and stores alone but it definitely built based on pirates’ logic. 

“ _Pirate_? You humans give yourselves such silly names.”

Zero ignores him and drinks the drinkable water to clench his thirst. The human’s throat is too dry and is too lazy to explain to the siren about humans’ having professions and different roles and contributions to the human society.

Judging from the plentiful resources, the marine captain suspects this is a brand new ship and she must have departed and sailed a short distance from the dock before whatever tragic hits.

Zero has never seen anything like this before in his four years of career, he is no detective but he finds this case absolutely odd because it is common sense to never sail during bad weathers…especially when they are pirates. The air inside this ship has only smell of ocean, no dampness or any weird smell at all.

Very strange indeed but nothing is stranger than a siren acting like a creep beside you and ogles at you when he feels like it. He really should find something to cover himself. 

“I’m exploring the main deck and the rest.”

The small smile fades from the handsome face when his beautiful human announces as they are returning to the galley… Zero is desperate to just stay away from the creepy siren so he decides to explore further, finally without Kaname, since the half human won’t be able to breathe and is immobile out of water.

The brown haired siren is giving him such pitiful puppy eyes when he watches the silver haired human walking towards stairs and leaving the lonely creature alone. Kaname’s look is making Zero feeling awfully guilty… Why is he feeling compassionate towards a sea creature? Both of them are two different species and they are also from two different worlds!

Zero ignores and supresses the strange feeling and proceeds with his exploration. As he reaches the top of the stairs, he instantly confirms that this is indeed a pirate ship.

The tattered black flag is hovering in the air, the sight is too hard to miss…and of course, those guns laid by the sides on the main deck too. As he continues his exploration, he is astonished by the size of the ship and honestly the galley and stores are already impressive. He even finds treasures hidden in different quarters, such as rare jewels, precious stones and even valuable metals…and thankfully, there are wearables! Although they are all oversized on Zero, he is glad to find something to cover his body.

…Clothing shopping isn’t our pretty human’s favourite hobby. By the time Kiryuu Zero is sick of rummaging and changing, he decides to just put on a random black shirt since not a single pair of pants fits him and all the belts are all too large on him. He then realise how ridiculous he looks in the mirror. He is a 181cm adult male for fuck’s sake! He looks like a child wearing an adult’s clothes in all of them!

These long sleeves are longer than the length of his arms and he has to fold them up… The shirt is incredibly long and literally, he is wearing it like a dress and for a man at his height, this shirt can cover his body up until his tights. Since he wears ear studs and earrings at all times, he really does look like a woman…

Kiryuu Zero frowns.

All the clothing is as if they are tailor made for giants…

_Nah… It can’t be possible._

This pirate ship is almost the size of that passenger cruise ship the marine captain was assigned to search for. He can never imagine any pirate owning this much wealth but this ship has completely opens up Zero’s eyes. The only logical explanation will be that this seems to be pirates from a far, foreign land…but all marine forces of the human world work closely together and share all information, he certainly has not heard of any pirate attacks for years… This pirate ship is too eye catching, it is impossible to go unnoticed.

Further investigation is needed, Mr. Workaholic decides. 

Captain Kiryuu Zero finally learns to give up when he is unable to identify the true identity of this mysterious crew of pirates. He cannot see anything on the tattered flag anymore…it is such a massive disappointment after the effort of defeating those long ladder… Hey now, at least the scenery is a wonderful view on the crow’s nest. Kaname’s haven has such a breathtakingly beautiful sunset view with the horizon, he is absolutely amazed. He is certainly looking forward to the sunrise tomorrow. 

Zero soon notices this secret, little location appears to be guarded by a large herd of sharks. Unknown to the human, they are all loyal subordinates to the brown haired siren. He also sees the brown haired siren is sitting by the edge of the lovely seabed and is petting a baby shark while his head is raised up and staring at him… Zero still feels exposed despite already have something to cover up!

_What a creep…_

The human almost immediately climbs down from the crow’s nest… He is extremely uncomfortable when the sea creature is staring at him, his original intention to stay on top to enjoy the beautiful sunset cancelled. The silver haired human daringly jumps off from the main deck and gracefully landed on the solid seafloor with a large splash, his dramatic act although unharmed but has scared the timid baby shark away.

The water level is very shallow, only until his ankle level.

Zero approaches Kaname and asks, “What happened here?”

The siren is not surprised at his human’s question.

This ship may belong to him now but it is still a manmade thing after all. Kaname expects questions from his human since he has taken his sweet alone time exploring the parts where the siren cannot reach. However, what he has not expected is his human will return to his side with such a beddable surprise… Ah, how lovely, he is enjoying the tempting sight of those beautiful legs.

“Sit here then I’ll tell you.”

The human hesitates to sit on his sore bum but the siren isn’t going give him answers unless he obeys the simple instruction. Zero stares at the siren while Kaname stares at his slender legs. The human sighs in defeat and he slowly lowers his body to sit beside the siren…and finds out that the siren’s upper body isn’t much taller than himself.

Kaname replies calmly, “A horrible storm summoned by a sea witch, a punishment they deserve for stealing her precious treasures.” Oh no, those wine coloured eyes are definitely ogling at those sexy pair of long legs.

Zero’s hands are trying to pull down the hem of shirt to cover up his long legs as much as possible and he nervously adds, “I meant to ask about the humans on the ship.” 

“She ate them all of course.”

“Is she is the reason behind all our missing fishermen and the passenger ship?”

“Yes and no.” The Hooded Witch is his best friend but Kaname will never lie.

“What do you mean?”

However, the silver haired human does not get his answer this time. The still figure suddenly pounces at him, using his heavy weight to press the smaller body down, the siren’s tail can slide in between the human’s legs so easily too.

The siren is heavy for such lean figure that looks no much bigger than the human’s.

“I knew you will find something to cover up your body again.”

“I am not an exhibitionist.”

“I like it better when you have nothing on.”

The sharp claws begin to tear on the fragile garment, intending to rip it off his human’s body…again. It annoys Zero a lot and unlike last time, he has his arms now and is capable of fighting back. Kaname has a sharper reflex, he jumps off and dives into the sea when the human’s palm is about to slap his handsome face.

Zero slowly sits up but the diving siren’s stronger limbs is already holding the human down, forcing his human to sit still by the edge of the seabed. Kaname can hear his human swearing as he spreads those pretty legs wide open, exposing the hidden privates for his eyes’ pleasure. Perfect, as he has suspected, his human is no longer wearing anything underneath the shirt.

The siren absolutely pleased with this surprise from his human…

Kaname darts his tongue out and gives a teasing lick at the length. Zero moans as he can feel his erection reacting to the pleasurable sensation, he can feel the tip of the cold organ moving from the tip of his cock down until his entrance hole. The siren finds his human’s length already half-erecting rather amusing, then he lean in closer to give a quick suck at the entrance before shoving his tongue inside the warmth and tongue fucking his prey without mercy. Since they’ve just done it only a few hours ago, the hole is still nicely loosened and of course, also ready for their next round.

Zero curses loudly when the familiar aphrodisiac effect starts kicking into his nerve system, he bites back an erotic moan. Oh right, siren’s saliva… 

It takes so much self-control and willpower to be able speak… “Son of a bitch…Why…the fuck…? Y-you are drugging me again?!”

“More pleasure and less pain, better for both of us.” …And the dutiful tongue continues back to work…

Right… There is absolutely nothing sexy about the underwater lovemaking anymore. It is way too freaky when Zero realise his pair of human ears is able to hear and understand the siren loud and clear despite the sea creature is speaking underwater.

The foreplay has to cut short because the brown haired siren is impatient and his heat reoccurs…his human is well prepared anyway. Kaname ascends his upper body above the water level and immediately, his arms let go of those legs…he’ll definitely go back to them again tomorrow…and wraps tight around Zero’s slim waist, pressing his warm body against the other warm body. He hooks his human into a passionate kiss while he pushes his sex inside his human.

The two figures are fighting for dominance in their kiss, the human may not be able to see what is happening at the bottom but he can feel the siren’s erection enters him almost too easily… His body has adjusted itself so well, it is absolutely worrisome…

Kaname has only one erected clasper this time… It may be his first time experiencing mating but he notes he is having different feeling of need…and his appendage feels a lot heavier too. Zero may be drugged but he has incredible sharp senses and he is already thinking and planning about running away…

Too bad that the intelligent siren already traps and locks him tight in his arms, he will not be released until the end of the intercourse… The sea creature starts thrusting in and out and he is able to move a lot easier than when they were doing it on land.

The brown haired siren is fucking his prey a lot rougher, causing the silver haired human to claw and scratch hard on the siren’s back, sometimes even gripping and pulling on the pair of those long red-brown pectoral fins… The harder Zero scratches or tighter the pull on his pectoral fins, the wilder Kaname’s thrusts becomes.

His human has unconsciously wrapping his long legs around his hips and the siren, in joy, carries him to move away from the seabed and swims to the deeper waters, this will allow Kaname to go deeper when Zero can do nothing but to cling onto him.

“I… Coming!”

“Me too.”

Kaname moans together with Zero as they come together. Unlike before, the clasper is still sticking inside him despite it is already shrunk back to its normal size. The human quietly taking a moment to even his breathing… Sex with humans is about passion and love but with this sea creature, it is more like a tedious chore.

“Zero, don’t sleep on me yet. We are not done.”

The siren is right. Zero can feel the siren’s skin as warm as his and the clueless human finally notices the other’s appendage is still inside him. Kaname tightens his hold around his human’s waist when Zero starts struggling nervously… He doesn’t want his human to drown since he-…

Oh…? His first egg is forming.

Zero immediately stops struggling and he almost has a heart attack. There is a lump, it is getting larger and moving deeper inside him…more it is getting pushed from the base of Kaname’s clasper towards the tip…that appendage also happens to be inside him, the beautiful voice makes a soft grunt when the first egg is successfully pushed out of his sex and into Zero.

His filthy fantasy became a reality but Kiryuu Zero feels so wrong. 

This is a very sinful, guilty pleasure… Zero, in denial, blames all the unnatural yet wonderful feelings on the aphrodisiac effect. The sex inside him is the perfect length he desires of and to have it laying eggs inside him… Oh, those _eggs_ … The human can feel the size of the egg, it is the size of a snooker ball but it definitely has the weight of a golf ball… The second joins the first…then follows by the third… His stomach slowly inflates and deforms as the number of eggs inside him increases.

It is a wonderful relief to Kaname to entrust his eggs to someone he desires, he does not care if his mate cannot fertilise and breed his eggs.

It is a wonderful satisfaction to Zero to be granted most of his long forgotten dreams to come true.

Well, the both of them are so much indulging to get off with each other, they lost count of the eggs after ten. Kaname is still repeatedly forming one then pushing one out and filling Zero but the long appendage is slowly getting pushed out from Zero’s warmth because those eggs are occupying the limited space.

God damn it, those eggs are making his stomach feels heavier and heavier… What kind of fucked up mind will actually think that it will be sexy experience to get impregnated by eggs…? Teenage Kiryuu Zero is definitely a fucking idiot and his intelligence has totally been swallowed by raging hormones.

“You are doing wonderfully, Zero…” Kaname praises.

“I don’t feel wonderful…”

“Despite this is what you wanted?” The lukewarm palm is gently rubbing on the deformed stomach and Kaname lowers his head to kiss Zero again… His heat is about to end soon and there will be only a few more eggs to release, well, just for today.

“F-fuck… Can a female siren actually keep this many eggs inside them?” 

“Yes but I’ve not mated before so they’ve been piling up… Now, I can’t control them.”

“You are the worst.”

The handsome siren carefully bring his human back to the shallow seabed at a perfect timing, the clasper fully comes out when he gently puts his human down lying on the seafloor.

“They…they are coming out…”

Zero holds onto his deformed stomach and there is so much pain… It is impossible for him to keep the eggs inside him for too long, especially now that the appendage finally pulls out and there are no more obstacles.

“F-fuck… UGH!”

Zero easily pushes the egg that is sitting just by his entrance out…one out but a lot more to push. Kaname, the curious siren, happens to be silently lying in front of his human and watching. He wants to see everything while the silver haired beauty is in his own little painful world, alone to get the eggs out.

“Ow… AH!”

The second one is out and Zero comes. That egg was brushing at his sensitive spot while moving. It is pain and pleasure at the same time…it is an odd satisfaction.

Those eggs inside him are getting more space to move and one, by one, they are moving towards the only exit to be rejected out of his body and meanwhile Zero continues to feel intense pain on his stomach. The pain is not going away even when he ejaculates as every egg is pressing on his prostate… The human must push all of the foreign objects out, he is determined to do it…

When the fifteenth egg gets pushed out, Zero is already exhausted and his stomach is no longer in as much pain as before…or perhaps he is already immune to the pain… He knows that there are still a number of them inside him and they are much deeper inside of him so getting them out becomes more difficult but they will definitely be out.

Zero pushes another egg out of him before he asks, “Hey… How…how many more…?”

Kaname gets the cue and jolts up from the comfortable position. He dives into the sea to swim towards Zero. He takes extra caution on his claws while his palm gently touches on the warm stomach and tries to find his eggs before he begin counting…

“...Ten…”

“Uh… I really just want to sleep now…”

The human definitely already has too much in one day and he can already see the crescent moon, even the sky is getting darker now.

“You are doing very well as a non-siren.” 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Kukuku, females are as promiscuous as males, Zero. They do exactly the same like what you are doing now in almost every heat during our mating season. Pleasure is mainly what every siren is seeking for, not the burden of breeding chibis.”

The siren grabs his human to reposition towards him… Zero is glad he still has the torn black shirt to offer some form of protection to his skin when being dragged on the rough surface… Kaname spreads his human’s legs again and then tongue fucks him again, drugging him with more aphrodisiac in an attempt to help ease his pain and to make him feel more pleasure.

It does work. 

Poor Zero gets extremely overwhelmed until he ends up passing out again as soon as the final egg gets pushed out from his body…well…his body has come so much in one day, what happened today is just too much for his body to handle.

“Have a good rest, Zero.”

The silver haired human wakes up from hunger. He is confused when he finds himself lying on a smoother surface… After what he has gone through, he can’t believe he is still alive. He truly thinks that he will die a sweet death… He is feeling hangry though, angry because he is starving. It is one of the awful feelings he hates but at least this is not as bad as caffeine withdrawal… Uh, he remembers it again…to be mind raped senselessly at the same time… Yep, that is definitely the worst feeling he ever experience in his life.

“I brought you dinner.” It is the siren’s voice.

All Kiryuu Zero has now is his ears since nothing can be seen in pitch black darkness after the sunset. 

“I need your help me get around, siren.”

“Call my name and say please.”

“Never but please, I can’t see anything.”

“I see.” Zero reaches his hand out in darkness and recognises the familiar, chilling feeling…it is sitting on top of the back of his hand… It must be the siren’s hand. “Be careful when you climb down from the edge.”

Kaname gently guided Zero in the complete darkness to fetch an oil lamp. Well, the siren does not know what that is…but his human will show it to him later. The silver haired human has a very good memory and he remembers exactly where to find the mentioned object. They work together to retrieve the lamp and some oil… Zero has doubts if he can light fire in such dampness but when he succeeds, he is rather relieved.

“What is this warmth…?”

“Fire.”

The curious brown haired siren watches curiously at the heat and light called “fire”. The feeling doesn’t feel as pleasant as being in heat or holding his human close so he immediately loses interest.

“So…where is my dinner?”

The human notice the half eaten living fish on the table… Unbelievably, that fish’s gills are still moving and its mouth too… He silently hopes the siren is not feeding him the leftovers…

The siren front dives into the water to catch the prey that is trying to escape. He easily kills it by stabbing its head with a claw.

“I hope you don’t mind it dead.”

“No, no, no. It is perfect for me… Thanks.”

Kaname happily returns to the table and continues eating his dinner…the siren’s movements are surprisingly elegant yet it is such a gory scene. Zero also notices that the siren’s teeth are totally different now, they look like shark’s teeth.

The siren is almost finishing with his meal when his human has just begun preparing the dead fish with a blunt, rusty knife. Kaname finishes off the head with one last bite and swims to approach Zero. He voluntarily offers help… Such friendly and humanly act surprises both the siren and his human.

“Thank you…” Zero gives a small smile.

Since he finds some ingredients to make horseradish paste, he makes sashimi for dinner since Zero is too tired and can’t be bothered to test the stoves and everything. He’ll cook rice tomorrow morning, he makes a mental note while he is eating in silence. Kaname joins him since he is given the leftovers from the sashimi.

“I’ll take you back to your world when my mating season is over.” Kaname announces.

Zero is absolutely astonished, “You are not going to eat me?”

“Your kind is not a part of my strict diet and I don’t lure you in to consume you.”

After meal, Zero finds his way to the captain’s quarters to get proper sleep on a bed.

“Sunrise is at five in the morning.”

“Oh… Good night.”

“Sweet dreams, Zero. I’ll see you tomorrow for sunrise.”

They finally separate when Zero holds the oil lamp and walks up the stairs and Kaname swims towards the stores. Heat will not occur anymore because our favourite siren is already deadbeat but he is keeping awake to make sure his human is fed. It was his first time having sex and he even laid his eggs today. More importantly, it is a really long swim from the siren’s sanctuary to reach his haven…and he is carrying Zero with him.

Zero immediately collapses when his body hits the soft sheets.

Kaname instantly falls into a deep slumber on the soaked sacks of inedible human staples.

Our Kiryuu Zero’s daily life of living with his kidnapper siren follows a regular pattern…

They will wake up before dawn for the sunrise… If Kaname’s heat kicks in, they’ll fuck. After sunrise is breakfast time… If Zero is lucky (it actually depends what he wears, the siren will never reveal this secret), Kaname’s heat won’t occur again until lunch time and they will have fresh fish and some human food for breakfast. Zero and Kaname will be hanging out after meal or they’ll be fucking, usually both.

Lunch time comes by and Kaname will fuck Zero depending when his heat hits him, sometimes before he goes hunting and sometimes after he returns from hunt… Sirens only feed twice in a day so he will watch his human enjoying his lunch. Normally after experiencing heats twice or thrice, Kaname will be have no more heats until tomorrow. They will be watching the sunset and sometimes one or two mischievous baby sharks will come and play with them before their angry parents take them away.

Therefore that is why dinner is the most anticipated meal of the day for the silver haired human and he gets his own freedom and alone moment before bed. For the siren, dinner is also the happiest time of a day. Kaname enjoys his new bed very much (Zero helps him to make it a lot softer and warmer), it is so much more comfortable than sleep on hard, rough surfaces like he do back in the sirens’ sanctuary.

They are both acting out the life of a honeymoon couple without realising.

Sirens’ mating season is almost coming to an end. On the last day, they continue to watch the sunrise together (and fucked too) but then, Kaname will disappear during breakfast time… Zero will have to take care of breakfast himself, not that he minds. The silver haired human is only going to fetch a wine from the cellar when he is horrified to see Kaname eating eggs! His eggs! There is no way Zero won’t be able to recognise them!

The brown haired siren explains, while he continues to eat, he has collected them and piled them up beside his bed to snack but there are too many of them so he decide to make them a main meal instead and he even decides to bring any uneaten shares back to feed his sister… He has expresses his guilt for starving his adorable sister for almost a week now.

“You are killing your children…”

“They are food.”

The human refuses to accept the siren’s logic and common sense… Zero is already making more human food to give Kaname a portion for his younger sister.

The siren tries to explain after he is done with breakfast, “They won’t hatch, none of them are fertilised. Sirens cannot reproduce asexually… It is a mermaid’s ability.”

“I can’t believe you are starving your sister.”

Speaking of younger siblings makes him feeling homesick, he misses Ichiru.

“Don’t worry. We have high tolerance to starvation and we can live without consuming anything for a year. It is a necessary survival skill in the ocean world.”

Zero rolls his eyes and completely ignores Kaname until he finishes preparing breakfast. He tells the siren to take the food back to the sirens’ sanctuary to feed his sister.

“I’ll be back.” Kaname immediately departs and he has never swum so fast before.

Zero has his breakfast then takes a short nap. By lunch, Kaname is still away and so he continues to dine alone then goes for a nap again. In evening, a few baby sharks come to keep his company and so the human feeds the eggs to them. 

“I’ll definitely miss the sunset here.”

Yuuki instantly falls in love with human’s food at her first bite.

“Kaname nii-sama, I will never, ever eat a human in my life! These are delicious!”

Zero’s food is indeed delicious and the brother is absolutely proud of his sister’s decision because he has been trying to convince and train her to never think of human as a food source. He is smiling and acting as normal in front of his precious sister but deep inside he feels lonely and empty without his human’s presence.

Kaname realises he is helplessly infatuated with Zero.

The siren misses out their final sunset moment but he makes it on time for dinner. He brings back his catches for Zero to prepare. After their meal, Kaname’s last heat hits him and it is their farewell fuck. 

“Will you promise to come back to me every year?”

“I only gave myself to you to save my crewmen. You are asking too much.”

“In return of making your dreams come true…?”

“Shut up! I didn’t ask for anything!” 

Kaname brings Zero back to the human world… Well, specifically, his home. Hmmm…so the siren even knows where his human lives… The Kiryuu Residence is hard to miss anyway, it is such a beautiful mansion and is locating by a private seaside.

“Zero, I have something for you. I’ll come back to you before sunset.”

The siren departs again without giving his human a chance to speak.

Kaname searches through the whole sirens’ sanctuary and the surrounding area of his hideout to find the most beautiful wine coloured conch he can find (and kicks the innocent sea snail out of his home, cruel). Zero is sitting by the seaside and watching the sunset when the sea creature returns with the conch shell. In front of the amethyst eyes, the siren cut off the tip of the shell with his claw before present it to his human.

“This is a magical conch shell. I am the one who cuts it and gift it to you so now you have the ability to summon me when you are out here in the ocean. I will answer to your call whenever and wherever.”

Zero stares at the conch shell, he does not understand the siren’s intention for the gift.

“Don’t be shy, Zero. Tell me if you like the sound of it.”

Zero blinks at the siren as he slowly brings the beautiful thing near his mouth and tries blowing a sound. 

_Kaname._

The human is surprised at the calming and gentle sound it made and the siren is also smiling at him too… He finally hears him calling his name.

“Call me at any time, Zero.”

Kiryuu Zero grows curious of the conch shell but he just places the beautiful shell for his viewing pleasure, it is carefully displayed in a transparent glass case.

The marine captain reports back to the office by the next day and all his crewmates are all cheering and celebrating his safe return. He is also rewarded a week’s time off to rest and his crewmates won’t allow him to work so he just stays at home.

The silver haired human hesitates to test the magic at his residence site. He has been spending a lot of time with his family in the day. At evening during sunset, he will be staring at the setting sun alone, he only gets up and return home when the stars and the moon shines… This is actually what he does every day at home.

He is secretly missing the beautiful sunrises and sunsets at Kaname’s haven.

The one week holiday is finally over and he has been eagerly reporting back on duty, he is immediately assigned to be on a solo offshore mission.

“It is dangerous to be sailing alone in the deeper parts of the ocean, I know. However, you are the only one we can rely on, kid. A few months ago, our marine force alliance from the East has reported a sight of a half-human and half-fish resting by the rock. The surrounding water is a squid fishing area. Two days ago, our patrol team has also reported to witness the same sea creature on the same rock…it has the same blue tail so we assumes that it is the same creature. Your mission is to confirm if the sea creature is a danger (siren) or harmless (merfolk).”

“Roger, sir.”

Looking at the map, the reported location is rather far away…

Ah-ha! Zero’s perfect chance to test the summon magic of the siren’s gift finally arrives.

Whenever and wherever, remember?

_Kaname, where are you?_

“I’m here, Zero.”

The brown haired siren waves at him then swims towards his boat. The siren has answered his call only mere seconds after the silver haired human blows the magical conch shell…

The human is completely in shock. “Oh… It’s been a while.”

“It is,” The siren gives him a genuine smile, “Is there a reason for your call?”

“Um…I…uh, actually…”

Well, he hasn’t expects the conch shell to actually work!

After their awkward reunion, Zero finally believes that the conch shell is indeed magical. Well, our possessive siren isn’t stalking his human at all, absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations for making it to the end!   
> You've completed a 10k++ reading! *sprinkle flowers*  
> Well I hope you enjoyed the ride so far! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos. I'll love to hear what your thoughts are.


End file.
